


More Precious Than A Stone

by ChibiGemma



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5566117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiGemma/pseuds/ChibiGemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Thorin finally finds out that Bilbo had the Arkenstone all this time, can they get over their differences and make things work or will it tear them apart forever??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Erebor, The Lonely Mountain, was a home for dwarves, with its high walls and defences, the mountains of gold and the barren history which just kept on going, not even a devilish dragon called Smaug could keep it away from them, however one hobbit felt like an outcast in these walls.   
Bilbo Baggins had witnessed many things in his life and more so since he started this journey with those fellow dwarves and that Wizard, he had seen so much fighting, death and even love however what he was witnessing now did not compare to anything else. Thorin Oakenshield, the leader no the king had fallen ill, not with a sickness to the body but to the mind, the others mentioned that it was the gold that did it, it had also happened to his Grand father which soon led to his death, and Bilbo did not want it to happen again.

All he kept hearing was ‘where is the stone?, you’re the burglar! Find it!, Bilbo where is my stone?’ It was driving him crazy too, he felt really bad because he knew where the stone was and if he gave it to Thorin then he knew things would get a lot worse for him and for others, he was just confused on what to do, he didn’t know whether to tell the other dwarves in case they told Thorin, so he just keep quiet and pretended to search.

With all the commotion from Lake Town and news that other Dwarf clans were on their way, the Mountain was buzzing with activity but not the good kind, he never saw anyone for long as they never stopped to speak to him, they would call past and say hello but that’s about it. He was quite fed up with all this dwarf nonsense, he was glad that hobbits never had this mad obsession but that made him think about that gold ring he found in that cave, he would rather die than let anyone have it and it upset him that he thought that way.

“Master Baggins, this is no time to be resting” came a hoarse voice from behind him, startling him out of his thoughts and making him fall on a heap of gold.  
“Oh erm Thorin, you startled me, sorry I was just thinking, a little drained actually, no one seems to have stopped since we got here” he shakily said, hoping he didn’t seem to shook up to the leader.   
“Nonsense Mr.Baggins, we shall not stop till we find this arkenstone, even if it kills us, I want it found, have you not had any luck at all?”, knowing not to give anything away Bilbo had to try and convince Thorin to focus on other things than this bloody stone but he knew it was going to be hard.  
“Thorin if you just rest and prepare for your guests I will come and find you as soon as I have found the stone, I cant concentrate and look for it with you breathing down my neck all the time, especially if I cant have a break then I need all the space I can get” frustrated as he was he knew that he still didn’t sound convincing enough.  
“What are you hiding from me little hobbit? Do you have the stone? Every time I come near you, I am being pushed away, what is with you? All journey you have been seeking my approval and now you don’t want me near you” the dwarf asked. Slowly the edged towards the hobbit whom backed away slowly till his back hit the pillar and before he could move around it there was strong hands placed either side of his head grounding him to that spot.

“I do say you seem more interesting the more time I get to spend with you Bilbo, I want this stone as much as I want you, I want you to find it for me, no one else, do you understand” the dwarf leaned closer with each word he spoke till they were a breath apart.  
Bilbo couldn’t believe what he was hearing right now, he did want this dwarfs approval over anyone else’s and he did not know why, but to be confessed to so easily shocked him, “I…I…I am trying my hardest erm Thorin, I…” He was cut off from finishing his sentence as the dwarfs mouth was soon attached to his, he couldn’t move, or even think, it was shocking that a dwarf was kissing him and anyone could walk in on them at any moment. Soon enough a tongue was traced along his bottom lip making him gasp and Thorin took his chance and slipped it inside his mouth earning a sweet moan from the hobbit who fought for dominance but soon lost as the need to breathe was too much. 

Bilbo pushed the dwarf back by his shoulders surprised he complied, but shocked after what had just happened, he tried to excuse himself but his arm was pulled back and he fought to get away only to slip and land on the gold and have the dwarf land on top of him.  
“Ow, Thorin, I am sorry, are you…Thorin??” Before he could say another word he was hit with a harsh glare from the other, a glare so evil he never wish he saw, he wanted to shrink away into a hole as he knew what was coming next.  
“How long? How long have you had it? You thought you could keep it from me? How could you!!” Thorin raged, grabbing the stone in one hand and a fistful of Bilbos clothes in the other. The poor little hobbit never knew what hit him, he was scared for his life at this point, he couldn’t muster the strength to pull away, knowing that he deserved it.  
“I am sorry Thorin…I didn’t mean to keep it from you but you have been unwell and I didn’t want to make things erm worse” he shakily said.  
“Worse?? You made it worse by hiding it you imbecile!!” He shouted as he ripped the buttons of the hobbits waistcoat and ripping into his shirt, oh god Bilbo thought, what will become of him, he was so scared that he never saw some one enter the room.

“Thorin, let the hobbit go, walk it off!!” A harsh voice said, grabbing a hold of the kings hand and pulling him back, Bilbo never felt so relieved to see Bombur in his life even if he was glaring at him. “This waste of a hobbit had it all along, you are never to return here, get out!” The king shouted and he turned away and stormed off leaving the two alone, Bilbo was still shaking from this ordeal and not ready to talk to another dwarf, turned the other way and walked off trembling.


	2. A Little Help Is All We Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have changed the storyline so it doesnt follow to the book or film but dont worry I wont change it much, this is just how I see Thorin and Bilbo finally confessing, after that whole journey it takes a stone to make them realise, chapter 3 is on its way x

Of all things that has happened through his life Bombur could not believe what he had just witnessed, any other time he would have been glad to have seen his king and the hobbit together like that, especially how they act around each other but this time he was glad he walked in on them.  
The only time he had seen Thorin angry like that was when his Grand father had been killed, he knew it was wrong for Bilbo to hide the stone but he also understood why he did it, and now he was stalking after his king making sure he wouldn’t do anything stupid when he came across the young brothers.  
“Kili, Fili I need you to look for the hobbit, he is east of us and he is hurt, Thorin and himself have had an altercation regarding the stone and I don’t want him wondering off by himself, am I understood?” He asked, receiving a couple of confused looks, it didn’t take long when they both nodded and ran off, Bombur knew he could rely on them when it came to the hobbit, they always had a soft spot for him, and now it was time to deal with the king.

Bombur walked in to the Kings private chambers to find a huddled form in the corner, rocking backwards and forwards muttering nonsense, he wished it was not him who had to deal with this but he could never turn his back on any of his brothers.  
“Thorin, what was you thinking? How could you attack Bilbo like that?”  
“He had it Bombur, he had it all along, he kept it from me, wanted it for himself the little thief, how could we have ever trusted him, how could I have ever trusted him??” He shakily replied, not noticing the other dwarf sitting down just opposite him. Bombur reached across and placed both his hands on his Kings shoulders, getting the attention he wanted he knew he had to reason with him.  
“Is this what you wanted? To rule with fear? The Thorin Oakenshield that I grew up alongside with would always care for his brothers and the ones he loves but you are just pushing everyone away, this gold no this stone is turning you into something rotten, it is cursed and it will kill you faster than an army of orcs on the battle field, look what your losing to what your gaining, I can see the latter being more” he didn’t know if this got through to him but he knew he couldn’t say more so he got up and left, but he didn’t go too far in case his King needed him.

…

Thorin was stunned to hear what Bombur had to say, he always relied on the other for physical strength not mental and yet their he was lecturing him, what did he know about the treasure, about the stone? Nothing, no one understood him, only his Grand father would understand, if only he wasn’t dead, thanks to going crazy over the stone. No he wasn’t like that, was he?   
He had already drove Bilbo away with his selfish desires, now he started to realise why the hobbit kept the stone from him, he knew it was important, all of it was and it was getting to him fast, he couldn’t breathe!!  
Thorin stood up and started pacing backwards and forwards in his room, thinking about this stone and thinking about his brothers and Bilbo, and how he has not seen much of them since he had control of the mountain again, but no he realise they were always there, every one of them, he just blanked them out because of this stupid stone.  
Oh god what has he done, Bilbo, what have I done?

He headed to the door and slammed it open, surprised to see Bombur standing against the wall with his arms crossed and looking angry.  
“You come to your senses now boy? Or do I have to get the others to knock some sense into you?” He asked, noticing the King looked more like himself.  
“Bombur how could I have been so stupid, this stone, the gold, it was too much for me to handle, I am not worthy, Ive hurt everyone, especially Bilbo, what should I do?”.  
The elder dwarf was shocked to be hearing this from his King, surprised his words got through, smirking he replied “well me and the lads will be easy to win over as we are used to your angry and sullen ways, it’s the halfling that will be the trickiest to win back over, you frightened him so, you must seek him out before he is gone for good”.  
“Take me to him Bombur and clear everyone out for a rest, it is well over due” he replied, eager to find the hobbit and make it up to everyone, hoping he was not too late.

 

….

 

On the other side of the mountain two dwarves were talking quietly amongst themselves about the recent information they had just been told whilst looking for a certain hobbit,  
“Thorin is totally out of it, I wonder if Bombur can get through to him or not”  
“Im sure he can, don’t worry Kili, everything will be fine, wait…can you hear that?? Shhh”  
The two dwarves stopped and listened for a sound or movement when they heard it, a slight sniffle from the right of them, they crept towards the sound and to their relief they found who they had been looking for. In the dark corner sat a small halfling with his knees to his chest and his face buried underneath all that curly hair, the only sound was his heavy breathing and sniffing, proof he had been crying.

“Ahh Fili, I told you we would find him, what are you doing this far into the mountain aye Bilbo? You’ll miss out on the food” but to his surprise the hobbit just buried his face into his knees and told them to go away and leave him alone.  
“Oh Bilbo we cant do that, we know your upset and we just want to make you feel better, wont food make you happier” asked Fili, whilst both dwarves took a seat either side of the young hobbit.  
“I told you both to leave me, Id like to be alone thank you very much” he shouted, attempting to stand but the brothers had grabbed a hold of his wrists and forced him back down, Kili had wrapped his arm around the hobbit for reassurance and to ground him.  
“Look Bilbo, we know your upset and it has something to do with our stupid uncle but trust me we are here for you, we don’t know what happened and judging by the state of you and your clothes it was nothing good and we wont let him come near you unless you say otherwise ok” as this was said the young Bilbo could not believe he had people on his side after what had happened, especially Thorins nephews, he was relieved but still cautious, all this was very tiring and he wished he was home in his lovely little hobbit hole right now.

“Thank you to you both, I am still shocked after what had happened and I hope we some how get through to your uncle, it is just a shock at what a stone can do to a man” he shakily said.  
“Oh we know, it has happened to many of our ancestors, I guess we all expected it, but we never knew it would have gotten this bad, we knew you had the stone Bilbo and we knew it was right not to give it to him, we support your decision”.  
Shocked to hear that confession Bilbo didn’t know what to say, he had to force himself to say something in the end “you…you both knew?? Wait you all knew?” Receiving double nods he got up and paced the open space “so you all knew and no one said anything to Thorin? Here I was contemplating whether to tell him or not and no one could tell me that they knew?” He almost shouted, noticing the guilty looks on the brothers.  
“We are sorry Bilbo, we didn’t mean to, it just kind of happened and erm…”.

Wondering why Kili had stopped talking Bilbo followed his eye sight to the door where Thorin stood looking relieved, why was he here?? Was he about to kick him out for good?  
“Kili, Fili, thank you for your help now please excuse us, I have much to discuss with Master Baggins”, noticing the hobbit had backed away from the King and towards the brothers as he spoke.

“We can not leave Bilbo’s side uncle, we promised him and after what happened we are not going to let him get hurt again” Fili argued, surprised their uncle was still acting calm.  
“I am not here to hurt him, I have come to apologise, now if you both don’t leave and get some rest then I shall make Bombur drag you out of here am I clear?”  
Before any one could argue Bilbo stepped up “Its ok boys, Ill be fine, go and get some rest and make sure you save me some food ok” and with that the brothers nodded and followed the elder dwarf away but they made sure to give the King a look which said not to hurt the hobbit or else.   
Thorin was quite proud of those boys, especially when they stood up to him to protect the hobbit, but now came the tough part, he knew he hurt Bilbo bad, he could see him trembling and he noticed the distance between them, now he just had to convince him that he was sorry, will he be forgiven or not, lets hope he will be…


	3. The Final Confrontation

The hobbit and dwarf both stood at either end of the room facing each other and listening to the footsteps growing fainter till they couldn’t hear them anymore and with that the halfling couldn’t take the silence anymore “I…I was just resting, Im going to gather my things and head home now, just like you told me to, don’t blame the boys, they have no part in this, I swear” he said wishing he would stop trembling.

“Oh Bilbo, I can not express enough in words on how sorry I am, I was not thinking, my mind was just full of gold and that stupid stone, I wish it never existed, I don’t want to push away all the people that mean so much to me, especially you, I have never been so keen on another soul till I met you Master Baggins, I hope you can forgive me??”  
The dwarf hoped that he pleaded enough, he did not know what else he could say to convince the younger one, he could see him lost in thought but where does he go from here?  
He is not experienced enough with this, give him a sword and send him into battle, he could manage, but sit him down for a heart to heart and he is stumped, what sort of King is that? 

The hobbit was lost in his thoughts, he could tell Thorin had snapped out of whatever stupor he had been in and he looked better too, plus if Bombur gave him the nod of assurance than surely things are ok, but he could not stop trembling, no he was not scared of the dwarf but he was scared of getting hurt and left behind, he couldn’t take that.  
“You are sorry?” He asked quietly, now gaining the dwarfs full attention “After what has happened between us, I am glad to hear your apology, If I mean so much to you and you to me then why do I feel this way? Im scared you will hurt me and then leave me, you are King after all you have your own people to rule, I don’t want to be a burden, tell me now and I shall leave first light for the Shire”.

The King was startled to hear this, he was happy to hear that the hobbit had similar feelings but he was also worried about why he felt that he would use him and walk away, a dwarf is a loyal being and could never do that, if we love something or someone then we put all our attention into it. “My dear Bilbo, I could never use you and throw you away like some creatures do, I am loyal to a fault, you and you alone are all I see and all I want, I may have a mountain to rule but that wont stop my feelings for you, and no one can change my mind about it, please do not leave for the Shire for I could not help myself but to follow you home” he pleaded.

Finally the atmosphere in the room had calmed down, both occupants seemed more relaxed now that they were finally talking, and the distance between them wasn’t as much as before. The dwarf had silently slipped across to one side of the room where he started to take his weapons off and lay them down, he then took off his huge fur coat and laid it out open on the floor, and all this time the hobbit watched with eager eyes, wondering why the king was doing this.

“I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me Master Baggins, for I have never wanted to hurt you and I hope we can form a new alliance, you and I”.  
This seemed to have shocked the hobbit since he stood up straight with his mouth and eyes wide open, knowing he must look ridiculous he tried to gather himself together but before he could speak Thorin was right in front of him, he could feel is breath and feel his fingers trace down his cheek and under his chin which he tilted up to get better access for a kiss.

Oh how the hobbit snapped out of it fast, he enjoyed kissing well no he enjoyed kissing the king, he had never kissed any one before in his life other than the odd peck on the cheek but kissing Thorin was completely different, he loved it when he felt that cool tongue trace along his bottom lip which always made him gasp. He knew the reason was so the dwarf could slip his tongue into his mouth and taste him better and Bilbo didn’t disappoint, he let him in again and this time he enjoyed it so much more, he didn’t want it to end, but the need to breath just had to interfere and soon he was looking away embarrassed and breathing heavily.

The dwarf had cupped his hand under the hobbits chin and turned his face back to him, “do not be shy my little one, for it is just you and I, I love how you taste, may we continue” he asked, and with a slight nod of approval they were both at it again, but this time it seemed more passionate, the sliding of their tongues, the mixing of their breathes and the moaning just seemed too much and in the end they both parted and panting heavily but neither looked away, neither moved away, they were comfortable with each other.

“Wow oh erm Thorin, Can we? I mean…” Bilbo couldn’t believe he was begging but he just had to, he needed more but it was embarrassing to say.  
“Yes… out with it my master burglar, tell me what you desire” he crooned, knowing he will get his answer, “I need…. I want more… Please” the hobbit begged, tears threatened to spill over.

 

Thorin pulled Bilbo down to where he had laid his fur coat on the floor, climbing gently on top of him he began kissing down his throat whilst removing his clothes slowly, all the while he was receiving these tempting moans which made him want to go faster, even though he enjoyed driving the little one crazy so he knew he had to start off slow.

All was heard in the room was heavy breathing and luscious moans, and all was seen was a pile of clothes on the floor and next to that were two occupants fully naked on top of a fur coat, the hobbit on his back biting into his own hand to stifle the noise and one on the head of the dwarf who was now licking up and down the hobbits shaft, sliding it in and out of his mouth causing the other to moan wildly.

“Oh I do love how you taste my Master Burglar, you are precious to me, I will try and make this as comfortable as I can but it my sting at first” came Thorins deep voice, startling Bilbo who was wondering how could something so good hurt when he felt it, at first he just felt a finger circle his hole, teasing him, making him want more and then that finger pushed through that tight hole and yes it stung.

Before Bilbo could say anything though he felt the dwarf move his finger in and out and he got used to the friction, he even started to like it, he didn’t mind so much that two more fingers entered separately, by now he was comfortable with it and even asked for more.

By hearing Bilbo ask for more Thorin withdrew his fingers which made the hobbit moan at his loss but the dwarf gave his own shaft a one over with his wet fingers and lined it up against Bilbos hole. “This may hurt my little halfling but I promise it will feel good soon” and he pushed in slowly, he heard a gasp of pain so he stopped but with another breath Bilbo had told him to carry on.  
Right now he was fully inside the hobbit, waiting for him to adjust and so he started kissing up his stomach to his nipples, when he got the cry of frustration he laughed but moved slowly in and out. Once they both were comfortable Thorin picked up the pace which made Bilbo cry out all the more, the dwarf had pulled the hobbits hand away from his mouth so he could hear the moans he was making, and oh how the moans drove him crazy, he was so close, they were so close.

“Oh god, Thorin, Im going to… Please let me…” Was all the hobbit could muster.  
“Bilbo, Im close too, lets do it together” Thorin muttered and with a couple more thrusts the pair orgasmed together, shouting out each others names as they felt the bliss of release.

Thorin collapsed down beside Bilbo trying to catch his breath to talk but as soon as his head hit the comfortable fur coat the hobbit had sidled up to him and laid his head on the dwarfs chest. “Let us rest a little while Bilbo, and then we shall return to the others, how are you? Are you hurt anywhere?” He asked and the hobbit replied “no Thorin, I am more than fine, thank you, I hope you are well too, I am just tired after that”. Thorin noticed how tired Bilbo sounded so he left him to lay beside him for a little while and soon enough they both fell asleep. 

It did not take long for Thorin to awaken, he knew he hadn’t slept long because the sun was still up and he could smell food, He gently shook the hobbits shoulder to wake him and after a few tries Bilbo grudgingly woke up but got changed fast enough since he was eager for his food.

They had both walked in silence back to where the others were but it was not an uncomfortable silence, they both were extremely happy and hungry. Bilbo was dreading returning to the others especially after Thorin saying that his cheeks were nice and red and it was cute, now every dwarf will know what they have done and he couldn’t hide it.

They both entered a huge kitchen which looked like it could fit hundreds of dwarves in, it seemed really empty and cold until his eyes fell open a small huddle of dwarves, with dishes full of food. “About time you two joined us, we were going to eat your share if you didn’t finish your deed in time” came from Bofur, who had a grin so big and caused the others to laugh along.  
Balin, one of the oldest dwarves hit Bofur on the head smiled and said “don’t mind them Bilbo, come and sit with us, we saved you both some food and Thorin stop encouraging them” and to the hobbits surprise he turned around to see his dwarf with a big smirk on his face, which caused the others to laugh.

Bilbo had smacked Thorin in the chest and went to sit with Balin who handed him a dish and they both began eating. The hobbit was surprised that the King dwarf sat right next to him and ate, their knees ket knocking into each other through out the meal, making Bilbo go red, he thought that Thorin would maybe ignore him a little in front of the others but he was the total opposite.

As if reading his mind Balin whispered “don’t worry about it lad, Thorin is the sort of dwarf who is proud of what is his, and I assume that you two have a kindled sort of relationship and to the mountain and back I am happy for you both, the others are too, they just have a strange way to show it”.  
“Thank you Balin, I appreciate it, it is something that will be hard to get used too but I’m sure everything will work out” Bilbo replied.

The company all ate and sang throughout the night, congratulations was constantly ringing out and everyone forgot about the battles that lay ahead for that one night. They all slept in the same room that night, none of them willing to separate just yet, not after that whole time they were together.  
The other dwarves were happy about Thorin and Bilbo and none minded that they slept together cuddled up for the night, they thought it was a blessing from the gods that their king had found happiness, and now they all slept throughout that night with no nightmares, none worried at all that the next day the battle for the gold would take place.


	4. Final Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit on the short side but I wanted to make the last chapter breath taking so please hold on just a little bit longer, thank you for all your support x

Bilbo couldn’t exactly explain the sort of day he had just been through, he wakes up cuddled up to Thorin who seemed quite content to stay there forever but a few kicks from Balin got them both up, they all hurriedly had breakfast and the dwarfs were constantly checking their weapons making sure everything was fine. Hardly anyone spoke in those few hours, they were happy enough with the peace, that is until they heard the familiar sound of drums.

Bilbo didn’t understand who the drums belonged too but when he glanced around he knew it was no enemy as the dwarves all looked excited, and they started rushing to the half wall of the castle (where Smaug broke through and they covered up with large stones so no one can enter) they all saw an army of dwarves racing over the hill.

However on the other side of the mountain they noticed men and elves marching towards them ready for war as well, this could not go down well thought Bilbo, he had no experience with fighting and he was a nervous wreck, Thorin had told him to hide in one of the chambers till it was all over but he refused, his place was at his side.

What made matters worse was that the orcs had joined the battle, but it did bring the men, elves and dwarfs fighting together to everyone’s surprise. Bilbo had entered the fight and even though he couldn’t use his sword well, he was doing ok he thought, Gandalf and himself noticed that Thorin had left the battle with a few dwarves as they got wind where the leader was. The hobbit had followed them as he heard from some elves that it was a trap and other orcs were going to ambush them.

Luckily he got there in time and gave warning, noticing a couple of elves had come to help they all managed to survive the battle, many wounds were littered upon everyone, especially Thorin since he fought the head Orc and the company were brought back to the mountain of Erebor by the huge eagles somehow controlled by Gandalf (well that’s what he thought) and were healed by the elves.

…

Bilbo hadn’t seen Thorin in a week, maybe more, he had lost track of the time after the battle from how busy it had been,as he had been helping with the wounded, moving the gold to a safe room, helping with the repairs to the town of Dale and learning more about the dwarf culture. He was given his own room where he had decorated a little and started to grow his own plants there which surprisingly were starting to bloom, and then things changed when someone knocked on his door.  
“Balin, is everything ok? Am I needed somewhere?” He asked the elder dwarf.  
“Aye lad you are needed, Thorin is moving about now and has requested to see you in his quarters” the dwarf replied with a big smile on his face making the hobbit blush “and don’t worry lad, before you start spouting nonsense about where you are entering, the whole mountain knows you belong to Thorin, it’s about time you accept it, now run along there is no reason to keep your king waiting lad” Balin said whilst walking away.

Bilbo hadn’t exactly denied he belonged to Thorin, he was just worried that him being with the king of dwarves could ruin them both but no one seemed to mind it, which gave him more hope, yet he was still nervous about seeing Thorin, especially in his chambers of all places but well he was requested there and now he stood outside those doors, taking a deep breath he knocked and waited for the inevitable.

“Enter” came a deep voice within the room, muffled by the door. The hobbit entered, surprised with how beautiful the room seemed, it was lit with candles in many places, re was a huge bed which took up most of the room and from what Bilbo could see it had luxurious rich blankets and pillows all over it, there were several cupboards along the opposite wall and a dark wooden desk which had loads of paper spread out all over it and sitting in the chair next to it was the King. How Thorin managed to sit in a simple chair looking all high and mighty Bilbo would never know but he took his breath away with his intense stare and smile, he made it obvious he was admiring the King as he stood there with his mouth open, almost drooling at the chest hair peeking through his tunic.

Thorin then stood up and stretched his arms above his head giving Bilbo a sneak peek of his stomach, oh how taught his muscles looked he thought, shaking his head to try and tear his eyes away cursing silently that the dwarf was doing it on purpose. “Like what you see there master burglar?” He said with a hint of humour, they both knew what this would lead up to but neither of them wanted to rush into anything, “you know I do your highness is that why you are deliberately flaunting around like an elf on heat?”.  
Thorin snickered and crossed the room slowly never leaving eye contact with Bilbo whom wondered if the dwarf knew how seductively he walked with how his hips swayed, he looked more breathtaking with out his big fur coat and armour on. The king stopped short just in front of the hobbit, reaching out his hand and running it down his face and to his lips where he ran his thumb along those small lips “Oh how much I have dreamt about you my master burglar, Balin has spoke highly about you and your recent activities, I can’t thank you enough for all your help, I never realised how much I missed your face, your voice, your touch until now”. 

Bilbo was surprised at how easily Thorin expressed his feelings, it took all his courage to stand there in front of his king, he wouldn’t be surprised if his heartbeat could be heard since it was pounding so fast. “My king I am honoured by your words, I prayed everyday for you to return to health and finally some one has listened to them, I missed you, all of you” Bilbo said with his head dipping down and ears going red in embarrassment. All of a sudden he felt strong arms wrap around him, enveloping him in warmth and protection “just call me Thorin, not king or your highness, you are mine Bilbo and I will not have you treat me any different, now where has all your courage gone? Your ears and cheeks are all red, do I make you blush?” Bilbo buried his face into Thorins chest and sighed “of course you make me blush, I can’t think straight when I am with you, my mind says one thing but I speak utter nonsense and my heart races so fast I feel like it wants to break free, is this normal?” 

Thorin pulled back a step and looked directly into the hobbits eyes “of course it is normal, I’d say it is love that you are feeling, and by your blushing I am correct but don’t worry because the feeling is mutual, I love you too Bilbo, will you stay here with me in Erebor, stay by my side for the rest of time?”. The confession shocked Bilbo in many ways, he had a feeling that he would have been asked this but he thought it would be later on when everything around them was sorted not now, before he could actually think about it his head was bobbing up and down fast before he could stop it… Well now apparently his mind was made up.  
“Oh Bilbo, I am the luckiest man in Erebor” Thorin said as he cupped Bilbo’s chin in his hand and leaned down to kiss his lips, it was a short kiss just a brush of the lips but it meant so much between them both. “I think we should consummate this bond don’t you agree my little hobbit, you haven’t felt the softness of my bed yet, shall we?” Thorin whispered quietly in his ear before withdrawing and holding his hand out for him to take, Bilbo knew that this would be the biggest decision he will ever make in his life and he had no second thoughts lingering around in his head when he took that hand, this was his life now and he was happy to share it with Thorin.


	5. Finally!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the end!!  
> Its taken me ages to finish this and I hope I havent disappointed.  
> Might make this ito a series but Im not sure yet, let me know if you want more people <3

As Thorin guided them towards the bed Bilbo felt nervous all of a sudden, it wasn’t like it was their first time being intimate with each other but it sure felt like it and he wasn’t sure what to expect this time either, what if he is a disappointment and Thorin regrets him, sends him home to bag-end without hesitation. “You are thinking too much my little hobbit, you look like how I feel and that is nervous” and just to prove his point he pulled the little hand that was grasped in his to his chest where they both felt a rapid heartbeat. “Thorin your heart is going crazy, why of all times are you nervous now?” Bilbo asked.

“This is the first main step to our future together Bilbo and I don’t want to disappoint you” the dwarf replied, taking a deep breath he tugged on the hobbits hand who easily walked towards him but past him to the bed where he climbed on and crawled to the head of the bed where he sat and patted the bed “well then, let us nervous wrecks discover a future together then”. 

Thorin smiled and walked to the bed where he climbed across it to the hobbit who looked so small and out of place on it and he trailed his hands up from Bilbo’s ankles, up his legs and across his stomach and chest, to his jaw where he cupped it gently and pulled him forwards for a kiss. The soft brush of the lips felt like bliss to Bilbo, even though it was only a chaste kiss he didn’t want it to end, he felt like he was being teased as Thorins lips kissed all around his lips to his jawline where he licked straight up to his ear and nibbled on the lobe which felt so strange yet so good. He was going crazy with all these kisses but none where he wanted them so he pulled Thorins face away from his ear and to his lips where he kissed him a little forcefully making them both gasp and the dwarf took it as an opportunity to slide his tongue in, tasting him like it was his last meal on earth.

Bilbo was left breathless after such a kiss but it didn’t satisfy him as much as he thought it would so he took this chance to take more, he pulled Thorin down for another kiss but this time he grabbed tightly onto his tunic and pushed him back and climbed on top of him taking control, he returned to kissing but he slid his tongue in this time tasting the dwarf and gosh he knew why Thorin did this now it felt so nice. He was taken by surprise when he felt Thorins tongue run along his and tasting him too and well Bilbo definitely was not prepared for that, he felt so hot all of a sudden and he didn’t want this to stop but the need to breath pulled at him and he reluctantly broke the kiss and sat back taking lungfuls of air.  
Thorin didn’t take any time to regain his breath as he sat up and pulled his tunic off revealing that toned chest Bilbo dreamed about touching all the time and then he grabbed the hem of Bilbo’s own tunic and pulled it off making the hobbit shiver but not to the cold but to the arousal he was feeling. Thorin pulled Bilbo’s head down and kissed him again whilst he traced his hands up his back and down to his ass giving each cheek a squeeze before going back up again, and with Thorin’s hands occupied Bilbo jumped at the chance to touch the dwarfs chest, running his fingers along the nipples making them both moan at the new feeling.   
Thorin brought his hands round to Bilbo’s chest tracing his hands along his nipples, down his stomach and to his belt where he unbuckled it and pulled both the trousers and underwear down just below his ass freeing his aching erection and making him moan as the cold air hit it. The dwarf grabbed ahold of the hobbits ass and pulled him around so Bilbo’s head now lay back on the pillow and Thorin proceeded to slide the clothes down his legs and pull them off leaving him fully naked and vulnerable. 

Thorin slid off the bed and deposited Bilbo’s clothes onto his desk chair where he began to pull his own trousers off revealing his aching member, he added his trousers to the pile of clothes and he grabbed a vial from his desk and returned to the bed. “What is that?” Bilbo asked “don’t worry, its to make things so much better” Thorin replied as he unscrewed the lid and poured a thick clear liquid onto his fingers and massaged them a little before he climbed between Bilbo’s legs “do you trust me?” He asked, “of course I do” the hobbit nodded.   
Bilbo knew what was about to happen but he didn’t feel nervous now, he realised that Thorin seemed more relaxed since they began this and he felt better too, he still had that fluttery feeling in his stomach which doubled when the dwarf circled his hole with a finger before slowly pushing it in. It was a lot easier with the oil but it still felt a little weird to Bilbo, he wondered if he could ever get used to this feeling when he was interrupted from his thoughts when a second finger was added making him gasp and moan loudly. Thorin was going slow as he added the second finger, not wanting to hurt his little hobbit but when he heard such a moan he started to push his fingers in and out with a little more speed and not long after he added a third finger receiving such delicious moans. 

Bilbo had gripped the sheets hard making his knuckles go white as he was filled with so much pleasure, he had three of Thorins fingers inside of him at this point and a tongue licking one of his nipples and fingers playing with his other, he didn’t know if he could take any more, he couldn’t concentrate with so much happening at once.   
He was a little disappointed when he felt the fingers withdraw and he must have made a noise since Thorin shushed him telling him to be patient and well patience isn’t something he could manage at a time like this but that was when he felt it, he felt Thorin’s erection slowly slide into him, pushing through him, filling him up and pulsing like nothing he has ever felt before.   
“Please Thorin, please move” he begged after what felt like ages since Thorin had pushed inside him and thank the gods the dwarf listened to him as he pulled out almost to the tip and slammed back in making Bilbo’s back arch up off the bed, oh god it felt so good, every time he moaned he felt the dwarf increase his speed.

The slapping of skin and the moans and groans were all that was heard in this large bedroom, the smell of sweat and sex permeated the air but the two occupants couldn’t care at all, the dwarf moving fast pushing in and pulling out his erection from the hobbits hole making him swear and begging for more. Bilbo felt so full, he wanted more but knew he couldn’t take any more, he felt like he was going to explode any second now “oh god, Th…th….in… I’m going to…” Was all he could manage, hoping that got the message across.   
Thorin understood him well enough, he leant down and kissed Bilbo, the clashing of teeth and a mad dash of tongues was all they could manage as Thorin grabbed ahold of Bilbo’s leaking member and started to tug on it making him moan and cry out as their orgasms hit at the same time, crashing like waves all over them.

Thorin collapsed beside Bilbo trying to catch their breaths, they both had smiles on their faces knowing that was the best thing that has happened to them in a long time, with a little nudge on the shoulder Thorin had managed to pull Bilbo over into his arms with his head on his chest. No words were needed at this point, they were both content to catch their breaths and just bask in each others presence, knowing that this was going to be their life from now on and neither of them would change it. 

A journey to the lonely mountain was definitely something they were both thankful for and would never want things to turn out differently, hoping now that their happiness lasts.


End file.
